


Gleam

by yeaka



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 12:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21337984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Bedtime routines clash.
Relationships: Gimli (Son of Glóin)/Legolas Greenleaf
Comments: 8
Kudos: 128





	Gleam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own The Lord of the Rings or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The movie ends, and Gimli only knows that because Legolas lightly nudges him. He’s already half asleep, drooping onto his boyfriend’s shoulder, because Legolas’ body is at least twice as comfortable as his brand new couch. He can’t remember half the scenes. He vaguely remembers making out during a car chase, but if he was tired enough to give up on Legolas’ soft lips, he must’ve been way too far-gone to pay attention to a fictitious plot. Legolas reaches over to flick off the remote while Gimli yawns. He stretches out, which only makes him feel heavier. He knows that Legolas could stay up quite a bit later, because elves never seem to _truly_ need sleep, but dwarves definitely do. Legolas settles back into the couch and threads his fingers through the rough strands of Gimli’s beard, toying with it as he asks, “Do you want to sleep, my friend?”

“I want to pound you into the mattress,” Gimli mutters, because he always does—Legolas chuckles beautifully. They’re far past being _friends_, but it still comes out like a term of endearment. Around another yawn, Gimli sighs, “But I don’t think I have the energy to stay awake another minute.”

Legolas pecks his cheek and murmurs, “Shall I head home, then?”

“No, no, stay...” Rubbing at his eyes, Gimli pushes off the couch. He feels like he’s already stumbling. It’s his first weekend off work in what feels like a month, and he’d wanted to spend every last minute of it tangled up with his favourite elf, but actually facing it, all his body wants to do is rest. At least Legolas is wonderfully understanding.

He follows as Gimli lumbers over to the bedroom. He doesn’t even bother with the light switch, changing, or brushing his teeth—he just pops his jeans open and flops face-first onto the mattress. He can hear the whisper of Legolas’ infinitely lighter footsteps right behind him. It takes Gimli a moment to recover enough to squirm under the blankets. Legolas joins him, sidling up under the sheets and meeting Gimli right in the middle. They share twin smiles before Gimli lets his eyes close. Legolas always smells so pleasant—rich and deep, though not cologne, just _natural_: the sort of floral essence that used to bother him on other elves. Knowing that Legolas is there actually helps him to relax, even though, often times, it gets his body going. 

His eyes are already going. Light’s pouring through his eyelids, and he opens up again to realize that Legolas left the door and hallway light on.

Gimli waits a few seconds, but Legolas clearly isn’t going anywhere. So he pushes out of bed himself and wanders over to rectify the situation. When he returns to the bedroom, he shuts the door, and beelines right back to bed. 

The curtains of the window above his bed are now open. The starlight streams down in four conspicuous rectangles. Dazed, Gimli sits up and yanks the curtains closed.

He’s just shuffled back under the covers when Legolas rolls over and flicks on the reading lamp that’s sitting on his nightstand. 

Gimli grunts, “What’re you doing?”

“Mm?” Legolas hums, coming faithfully back to Gimli’s side. “I thought we were sleeping.”

“You’re turning the lights on.”

“I always sleep with the lights on.”

Gimli frowns. He searches his memory, trying to recall other instances, because it’s hardly the first time they’ve slept together. Except it might be the first time they’ve _only_ slept together. Usually, the sleep comes after several torrid rounds of sex, during which Gimli’s much too busy to care about anything else. He says, “It’s best to sleep in total darkness.” Everyone knows that. It’s why all the smarter species build their homes underground.

Legolas’ gaze lowers, and he quietly admits, “I am not a fan of total darkness.” He just leaves it there, too gentle to be argued with. Silhouetted in the lamp’s thin glow, he looks ethereal. He’s _always_ gorgeous. Gimli can feel his resolve crumbling. 

With a long sigh, he reaches his short arm over Legolas to flick the light off. There’s no sense in wasting power. But he does sit up and open the curtains again. 

Legolas is smiling when Gimli settles back down. Legolas murmurs, “Thank you,” and gives him a chaste kiss. It makes it worth the glaring moonlight. They snuggle up close and face compromised but peaceful dreams.


End file.
